Three Days
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Heroes Reborn fic. Brommy. Tommy/Brad. Tommy tries to deal with his growing crush on his new best friend. Brad doesn't make it easy for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Three Days  
**

 **Enjoy!**

Three days.

Is it possible to fall in love in three days?

I guess there are cases where people have met and gotten married in less time, but rarely are they love matches. So I can't really count those cases.

I sigh and stare up at the ceiling. I should be finishing my homework, but I'm not. Luckily, it's an English paper, meaning it's something I could write thirty minutes before it's due. Which is most likely what I am going to have to do since I can't seem to focus on anything but the question: Have I fallen in love with someone I've only known for three days?

It doesn't seem possible. That's the kind of thing that's reserved to silly TV shows. And my life wasn't a TV show. If it were my love interest would be the girl, right? Definitely not the girl's boyfriend.

At the thought of him a mental image of Brad is conjured. He is smiling at me, a huge cheerful grin, as if he is happy to see me. It was the one he'd given me earlier today.

Heat covers my cheeks as I remember thinking he looks so handsome when he smiles and feel the tug of my mouth morph into my own smile as I react to him. Even the memory of it has me smiling.

Stop it. I scold myself. Daydreaming will only bring me trouble and I have plenty of that already without adding a steaming pile of doomed teenage romance drama on top of it.

Besides it's not as if he is in to me anyway.

As if the universe is going out of its way to prove me wrong, my phone chirps with a new text message. Reaching out to the bedside table where my phone lies charging I read the lock screen. The text is from Brad. My face warms as I swipe open the message.

 _U up 4 a lil fun ;)_

I read it five more times trying to decode any hidden meanings of the winking icon before I think to respond.

 _Always_

I inhale as seconds later Brad answers.

 _That's my boy. C u soon._

I wasn't sure which part I liked more. The promise of seeing Brad soon or that he'd called me his boy. Both made me feel special and stupidly hopeful that something interesting was going to happen tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days 2  
**

Just as I type out my next text there is a soft tap-tap-tap nearby which is followed by quick round of tap-tap, tap-tap. I look around my room, trying to locate the sound, when my phone chimes.

 _the window_

Sure enough, when I move towards the window, there is a grinning teenager staring back at me, miming for me to open the window.

I do as he instructs and feel the chill of autumn air brush over my skin. I suppress a shiver and step back as Brad climbs through, cursing under his breath when the toe of his shoe snags on the sill and he tumbles unceremoniously onto my room.

He glares at me as I hold a hand over my mouth and silently laugh, but there is no heat in it, and soon he is chuckling along with me. Clamoring to his feet he brushes imaginary dirt off his jeans and straightens his long sleeve shirt. "Hopefully, that will get easier with practice," he mutters.

My laughter cuts off and transforms into a soft gasp as I take in his words, realizing he meant to crash into my room again and again.

"So what's on the menu?" I ask, lowering my hands, and regret how suggestive the question sounds, or maybe that's just because I have a dirty mind whenever Brad is around.

"Do you wanna go to paradise?" he asks, raising an expectant eyebrow, as if he already knew what my answer is going to be.

"Sure," I say, because really, what else am I going to say when he looks at me like a puppy excited to show its master where it buried its favorite chew toy? "Who doesn't want to check out paradise?"

The grin that spreads over Brad's lips makes my knees turn to jelly.

* * *

 **Another week, another chapter. I really thought I would have had more time to work on this part and at least make it twice as long as the first part. Ah. Well, c'est la vie. I still hope it's enjoyable.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Three Days 3  
**

It turns out Paradise is a bowling alley; its full name is being Paradise Lanes. If anyone ever asks me what paradise looks like, a bowling alley is not my answer.

There are three people loitering in front of the glass doors, leisurely smoking. As subtly as I can I take a breath and hold it as I walk pass them, trying to prevent myself from inhaling any of the second hand smoke. They are so close to the entrance that cigarette smoke trails after us, practically negating the purpose of making inside a smoke-free zone.

I exhale deeply through my nose. When I breathe in again, I am greeted to the scents of lemony disinfectant, fried foods, and stale beer.

"So, what do you think?" Brad asks, shrugging at the bowling alley. The place is nearly deserted, not surprising since it is a weekday. I doubt there is a great need for bowling after pulling a long day out. I am immediately ashamed of my thoughts. It's clear Brad needs this place.

I offer him a crooked grin as I answer, "I think it's perfect."

Brad's shoulders slump, his body falling into a more relaxed stance as the tension melts away at my words. I blink at him, completely caught off guard at just how much he wants me to like his idea of fun. For a moment I wonder why he is so eager for my approval. Is it that Emily hates this place where Brad feels so much like himself? And while I am not eager to find fault in my friend it is easy for me to see that being the case. Bowling alleys don't really seem like her scene.

I follow Brad as he nears a long, tall counter with a bored employee behind it.

"Sup Mal?"

"Same ol', same ol'" came the response, as if he was asked this question every day. "Oh, I heard about your old man. Now I don't like speaking ill of people, but I don't think there are many too sorry to never see him again."

Brad doesn't reply. His mouth set into a thin line. Heat rushes into my cheeks and I look over at him, but Brad isn't facing at me. He has gone defensive instead. "Do you have something for me?"

The blatant change of topic doesn't slow Mal down at all. "Yeah, hold on," he reaches under the counter and, with a soft grunt, pulls out a small leather satchel and places it on the counter top. "I took out the frayed laces and replaced them with new ones as requested."

"Sweet. Thanks Mal."

"Welcome. Now, what's the new kid's story?"

"Hi, I'm Tommy," I say holding out my hand.

Mal shakes it. "Ah, so you're the one he's been talking about."

I shoot Brad an alarmed look, wordlessly trying to figure out how a guy I've never met knows about me. A stab of pain washes over me at the thought of being outed by my crush. Brad seems both amused and embarrassed by the confession. I have to admit that is not the response of someone who has betrayed their newest best friend. "Nothing too serious, I hope."

Mal laughs. "You were right, he is funny."

"Thanks," I say to both Brad and Mal. Brad nods, but Mal has moved on yet again to another topic, asking me my shoe size. After a moment's hesitation I tell him. He ducks down behind the counter then pops back up. Grinning in triumph Mal drops a pair of well-worn bowling shoes onto the space next to Brad's leather satchel, but declines payment when I reach into the back pocket of my jeans for my wallet.

"You're with the kid. It's on the house."

"Oh, uh, cool." I say smartly.

"Anytime, Tommy-boy," Mal promises, and with a nod to Brad adds, "Your usual lane is open."

"Thanks, Mal." Brad and Mal fist bump and then, shoes and satchel in hand, we stroll through the alley.

0000000

Brad leads me over to the last row of lanes.

I wait until we are switching out our shoes before I say, "They must really like you here."

He flinches at my observation. I don't think he is going to respond, but he surprises me. "This is my sanctuary," Brad states He doesn't need to explain. I understand him well enough, but he continues anyway. I don't interrupt, knowing he needs to say this more than I need to hear it. "Mal's a family friend, he's also the owner. He lets me stop by whenever I want, which was often. Paradise Lanes was where I went when I couldn't come home." He said it so matter of factly that I almost miss the flicker of pain that crosses his face.

"Which was often." I repeat. He nods.

Finished tying his tri-colored shoes he stands over me and smiles. "But thanks to a certain someone I haven't needed to be here in a while." He admits, giving me a meaningful look.

I grin uneasily up at him. He still believes I am the one who saved him. And though I am responsible for the sudden disappearance of his evil step father I have yet to come clean with Brad about the circumstances. Now, is as good a time as any. "Listen, Brad-"

"Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you are my hero."

"What? No. I-I wouldn't dream of it."

"Good, because I am going to destroy you," he teases giving me the jelly knees smile, and suddenly I am unable to find the words.

"I'd like to see you try," I say instead, hoping I don't regret the challenge later.

* * *

 **Because I was late in posting I thought I would make this chapter longer. Enjoy and stay tuned!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Three Days 4  
**

Unsurprisingly Brad is an excellent bowler. I am passable. Bowling with someone who excels at it makes every mistake I make appear a hundred times worse. But Brad doesn't jeer and he doesn't make fun of me for having a lower score. In fact he gives me pointers; telling me how to hold the ball, to angle my body, to bend at the knees. I have a brief fantasy about Brad coming up behind and putting one hand on the small jut of my hip, and with a gentle hand over mine demonstrate the proper technique. But he keeps his distance, offering only verbal instruction, which I am thankful for. I know I won't be able to focus if he did.

Even with to Brad's encouragement I can't stop him from winning every game, but I am able to hold my own, my score getting higher and higher with each game.

After the third game Brad excuses himself and goes to the rest room, telling me to play for him until he returns. I do, and hope he doesn't mind the dip in his score as turkeys turn into spares. He is not alone when he returns. He holds a tray piled high with chili fries and a plastic pitcher of root beer. He laughs when he sees the scores and wraps his arm over my shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. I like a challenge. Now, let's finish this game so we can eat."

We consume the food like starving animals and play two more games before calling it a night. I can't remember ever having a better time in my life.

00000

Crawling down the tree is way easier than trying to climb up it after hurling a weighted ball for hours. "Brad, stop." I beg after a few failing attempts to scramble up the tree. "There's a much easier way to do this." I place my hand on his chest and concentrate on where I want us to go. Moments later we are back in my bedroom.

"Much easier." Brad huffs holding onto me as he regains his balance.

"You get used to it." I promise, reinforcing his hold. "Just breathe and you'll be fine."

"Yep," he wheezes. Brad clears his throat, our hands falling to our sides as he straightens.

"Thanks for coming out tonight" Brad said, suddenly going shy.

I beam at him. "Sure, it was fun. Let's do it again some time."

"Yeah," Brad agrees, but he doesn't match my smile.

"Hey Tommy?"

I turn and swallow as dumb, mind-numbing hope flutters in my chest. "Yeah?"

Brad is studying the windowsill's cracking paint, and it occurs to me that he is just as nervous as I am. My dumb hope makes me think it's because he also doesn't want to leave. I try not to appear too eager as I wait for his response. "Um, I know this sounds really wrong of me, but I was kinda hoping that what I said to you, about the Paradise is something we can keep just between the two of us."

"Oh," I say, trying to sound surprised and not disappointed. The disappointment that leaves as I realize the reason for his odd request stems from concern. He is worried, or maybe he is embarrassed that he needs a sanctuary? He didn't have to show me this place, or even mention how much it means to him. A soft ripple of warmth passes over me as the reason hits me; I have something so precious I am afraid to think about it in case it breaks it is so fragile. I have Brad's trust. "Yes, of course. I get it. Don't worry I know how to kept a secret."

The relief that washes over his face is priceless. He steps forward and hesitates, waiting for something but I don't know what it is. Before I can figure it out, he reaches out and pulls me in to a tight hug.

"Thanks man," he whispers. I feel the heat of his breath on my hair and resist the urge to hold him close in reassurance.

"You're welcome." I say, lightly patting his back.

All too soon he releases me. "See you tomorrow," he promises and at my agreeing nod he makes his way through the window. I am seconds away from offering to give him a faster way home he has shimmed out and I hear the drop of his shoes on the ground. He turns and spots me in the window. I blush as he grins and waves good-bye before jogging out of view. I stare after him and chuckle at the night I've had.

"I hope the night out was worth it," a voice says behind me. I spin around and see my mom sitting cross-legged at the foot of my bed.

"Mom!"

"Hello, Tommy. Did you forget something?" she asks holding up a cell phone. I pat down my pockets in a panic to find me phone, but of course it's not there because it's in her hand. "It's nice to see you making friends, but what you did tonight that's not happening again. It can't," She warns.

I nod knowing full well how much trouble I am in. I have been pushing the limits of her patience this week and it would be well within her right to put her foot down. If she wanted to she could make it even more difficult to see Brad. "I know."

Her face softens at me. "He's cute. And I think he likes you."

"Mom, it's not like that."

"Uh-huh," mom returns wholly unconvinced. She gets up and pads over to me engulfing me in her own hug. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, mom." I reply, accepting her kiss.

He and I have a secret. It doesn't matter that it is the one I want we share something that he doesn't have with Emily. And while I know that makes me a shitty friend, knowing I have a new connection with Brad that is purely between us leaves me grinning as I fall asleep.


End file.
